


Adored By Him

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (was Maura16), Gen, Sad, and the other amis too a little, it's kind of a character study i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I won't hate you but oh it stings, how does it feel to be adored by him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adored By Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote a while back and polished now. It's inspired by the song Adored By Him by the wonderful doddleoddle on youtube- you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYxYX8OgT2s).  
> I have several new fics that are ALMOST completed, so I'll definitely be posting more soon!  
> Thank you for reading, and any comments and kudos are much appreciated.  
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/holIyshort) \- come and say hi!

The worst part is, Éponine can't even hate Cosette. Cosette is lovely and kind and genuinely nice and _oh_ it stings because Cosette and Marius are perfect for each other. Similar but complementary and almost sickening sweet together. She is the best person for him. And Marius deserves the best. 

Marius deserves someone like Cosette. Someone who can make him happy- and Cosette does make him happy. Éponine can see it, in the way he’s smiling more and laughing more, in the way he’s more confident.

But everyone just acts so sorry for her and she _hates_ it. Enjolras asks her opinions on things. Combeferre lends her books. Chetta invites her round for movie nights. Nothing that they haven't done before, and she's grateful for it, she is. But it feels like they're hovering anxiously, waiting for her to break down. 

She isn't going to, though. She's been pining after Marius for _years_. If anything she should be thanking Cosette. Maybe now she can finally get over him. 

But she sees them together and she just wants to shout at Cosette. "How does it feel?! How does it feel to be adored by him?" Because Marius does adore Cosette. There's no other word for it. She can see it in his eyes when he talks about Cosette, when he looks at her. 

Cosette is so pretty, with her butterscotch hair and her lovely blue eyes. But more than that, Cosette is _good_. Éponine is jaded and bitter, but Cosette just feels so much. She's had a hard life and she's came through smiling anyway. She sees the joy and the hope and the beauty in everything. 

And Éponine could never, ever match up to that. 

So she goes dancing with Jehan and drinking with Grantaire, because they understand unrequited love as much as she does. 

And she acts like she's fine and Cosette bakes cupcakes and cookies and brings them to the meetings and Éponine smiles and laughs and inside she's hurting, breaking. 

Because Éponine can't be anything more than she is. And Marius has never loved her for that. And he never will. 

 


End file.
